Dermatología Mágica
by kisachanlover
Summary: Parte del rol Parafilias del foro Drarry.Latronudia.Draco va a San Mungo por un "problema", ¿Quien será el sanador de turno?. Si dejas coment ya estas en mis oraciones de gente q se salvara del Fin del mundo.Deja coment. Oneshot.


Etto, bueno, este one-shot esta hecho para la comunidad Drarry, en la sección Parafilias y estoy suprhipr emocionada por esto!!! Wii wii (*Kisa es feliz =)*)

También lo pueden hallar en mi LJ. ¡Insisto! Pásense por ahí si tienen tiempo, siempre serán bienvenidos.

Disclaimer!: Ni Harry Potter ni compañía ni Draco Malfoy y admiradores me pertenecen, todo ese maravilloso universo le pertenece a la fantabulosa J..

Dermatología Mágica.

—Sr. Malfoy, el doctor lo está esperando.

La enfermera salió de la sala de espera tan aprisa como había entrado, guiando a Draco hacia el consultorio del sanador.

Este ingresó al consultorio con una pícara sonrisa muy bien disimulada tras una mascara de molestia, sabía muy bien lo que buscaba ahí.

— ¿Draco?, ¿Draco Malfoy?

El rubio sonrió ante el tono de sorpresa empleado por el pelinegro que estaba sentado tras el escritorio, vio la placa sobre el escritorio: Afecciones cutáneas de solución mágica, Potter Harry.

— ¿Eres sanador Potter?— su sorpresa pareció más que genuina siendo matizada por la burla.

Harry sonrió ante la burla, pasándola por alto y observando a Draco con interés, un interés muy poco profesional.

— ¿No se supone que tengo una consulta?

Harry suspendió el minucioso escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo a Draco al oír su voz y, lanzándole una mirada valorativa por encima de sus gafas, le indicó con un ademán que se sentase, cosa que Draco hizo.

—Entonces… ¿Que te sucede?

Draco esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que la disimulaba con una mueca, justo al grano.

— Tengo unas manchas en mi espalda— declaró con un gesto de molestia clara.

— ¿De qué color?

—Rojizas, me parece.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su camisa, abriendo el botón de su cuello lentamente, por no decir provocativamente.

Harry tragó, hacia mucho que no veía al rubio, pero hasta donde su memoria llegaba, el rubio no solía verse tan jodidamente _sexy _ como en ese instante, aunque quizás si, pero Harry no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante la mirada que Draco le lanzó, Harry se obligó a bajar su vista hacia la historia clínica que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Y este… ¿Tienes alguna alergia?

—Eh… no, pero tengo la piel algo sensible en ciertas zonas

Harry se sobresaltó, si no conociese al estúpido de Malfoy y no hubiese sido su 'archi-enemigo' por tantos años, creería, por el tono de su voz, que este lo estaba tentando. Trató de borrar los pensamientos que habían acudido a su mente ante la mención de la sensibilidad de la piel del escultural rubio que estaba frente a él, no podía pensar 'ese' tipo de cosas sobre un paciente.

Este sonrió coquetamente, abriendo otro botón con un movimiento que a Harry le pareció muy tentador.

Tosió, atorándose con su propia saliva.

—Y…—hizo una pausa, para aclararse la garganta— ¿No será un simple sarpullido por el calor del verano…?

—Quizás…—cedió Draco entrecerrando los ojos suavemente, y bostezando.

Harry se quedó mirándolo fijo, de veras Draco era un ser hermoso, totalmente _perfecto_, se detuvo al repasar lo que había pensado e intentó pensar de un manera meramente profesional para poder diagnosticar rápidamente lo que fuese que tuviera el rubio, y evitarse el sufrimiento de ver tanta perfección en su consultorio y de no poder poseerla.

—Eh…puedes echarte en la camilla, de espaldas, para revisarte, esta detrás del separador de ambientes.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una maquiavélica sonrisa, su oportunidad había llegado, asintiendo levemente cruzó el separador.

Harry se dirigido al minúsculo baño del consultorio y se lavó la cara, no podía permitirse perder el control de ninguna manera, no con Draco. Malfoy, digo—se golpeó la frente con la mano, recordando que debía llamar al rubio por su apellido.

Se miró en el espejo, procurando poner la mirada más indiferente posible y secándose con la toalla, salió del baño.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio al tiempo que cruzaba el separador. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se quedó boquiabierto, su pulso aumentó ridículamente y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Draco estaba completamente desnudo, sentado en la camilla, no de espaldas, sino dándole la cara y sonriéndole de la manera más depravada posible.

Harry tragó duro y dio un paso atrás, justo cuando el rubio se erguía en la cama, acercándose lentamente a él, no podía apartar los ojos de los platas del rubio, de manera que no se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con la pared.

Y entonces comprendió…

Draco Malfoy lo había acorralado.

Harry acomodó sus lentes en un movimiento tembloroso y esbozó una sonrisita bastante nerviosa. Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona y lentamente hizo de sus brazos una prisión que encerraba a Harry entre la pared y su cuerpo.

— Este…

Harry tosió, un tenue sonrojo se esparció por su rostro, y desvió la mirada.

Draco sonrió ante sus gestos, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años Harry seguía siendo el mismo chico, algo tímido e inocente, y eso, por alguna razón, lo enardeció, sus labios atacaron furiosamente los labios de Harry.

Este se sobresaltó al sentir el fiero contacto de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, el deseo comenzó a correr por sus venas, y sin detenerse a pensar siquiera un poco, le correspondió el beso, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante el osado contacto.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por su pecho, desabotonando violentamente su bata de médico y su camisa, sin dejar duda de lo mucho que estaba deseando a Harry, este gimió sonoramente al sentir los labios de Malfoy apresar sus pezones, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo viciosamente con lentitud.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin ocultar el placer que ello le causaba, golpeándose contra la pared y dejando su cuello expuesto a los hambrientos labios del rubio.

Draco se relamió los labios, procediendo a besar su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos y saliva al tiempo que sus manos se dirigían a los pantalones de Harry, apresando su erección por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Harry gimió sonoramente, estremecimientos recorriendo su cuerpo con intensidad.

—Dra...co…

Su voz entrecortada hizo estremecer a Draco, amaba la voz de Potter y los sonidos que hacía.

Se esforzó más, para seguir escuchando sus gemidos y, mordiendo su cuello, procedió a meter sus manos dentro de su pantalón deslizándolo hacia el piso con celeridad.

Harry se atrevió a mirar a Draco a los ojos, se estremeció al ver la lujuria resplandeciente en esos pozos de plata pura y se sonrojó notoriamente.

En ese momento las manos de Draco se cerraron alrededor de su polla, Harry gimió más intensamente al tiempo que estremecimientos de placer lo recorrían haciendo que sus rodillas flaqueasen.

—Potter…

Draco aumentó la presión que su mano ejercía alrededor del miembro de Harry, deleitándose con los sonidos que provocaba en él. Sonreía lujuriosamente al tiempo que echaba a Harry en la camilla suavemente.

Sus respiraciones están alteradas y son, más que todo, jadeos entrecortados. Draco sabe que Harry está a punto de correrse, así que se separa de él, deseando probar su esencia en sus labios.

Un gimoteo de descontento no se hizo esperar. Harry quería más. Draco sonrió a medida que descendía sobre el cuerpo de Harry y, sin previo aviso, apresó su miembro entre sus labios, devorándolo.

Harry se arqueó violentamente, profiriendo fuertemente un ronco gemido, y no muy seguro de estar todavía en la Tierra, espasmos de placer lo recorren y está seguro de que está en algún lugar del paraíso prometido.

La cálida humedad de la lengua de Draco, envolviendo su miembro y succionándolo, le arranca gemidos y jadeos, haciéndolo perder la poca cordura que aún posee.

Harry se corre en los labios de Draco con un fuerte gemido, y este bebe con deleite su semen.

—Eres…totalmente _delicioso_

Harry se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el rubio y desvió levemente la mirada, Draco esbozó una sonrisa pícara, besándolo lentamente dándole a probar su esencia.

Sus latidos se entrelazan, bajando su veloz palpitar y permitiéndoles respirar más pausadamente.

Harry no tenía ni idea de que hacer. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Se quedaría Draco con él?

Su pregunta obtuvo una respuesta antes de lo planeado

La voz de Draco se alzó.

—Vámonos. Podemos ir a almorzar juntos a algún lado. Yo invito.

Su sonrisa torcida no dejaba dudas, Harry no esperaba una confirmación amorosa del tipo "Te amo más que a mi vida" de parte de Draco, sabía, a pesar de lo poco que sabía de él, que este era totalmente incapaz de decir en voz alta algo tan cursi y comprometedor. Bastaba ese sencillo plural — juntos— para saber que Draco quería su compañía como pareja.

Asintió con una sonrisa y Draco se levantó, quitándose de encima de él. Se cambiaron entre comentarios burlones y medias sonrisas.

Salieron a paso raudo, Harry esperando que la enfermera no lo viese, Draco queriendo salir del hospital si o si. Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte.

— ¡Doctor!, quedan aún 7 pacientes, no puede irse todavía.

La vieja enfermera los alcanzó justo cuando estaban frente a la puerta de salida.

—Este, cancele todo lo que va hoy.

La enfermera miró suspicaz a Draco, quien se hizo el desentendido, mirando sus uñas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Alzó más la voz.

—Pero… ¡Doctor!

Draco rió burlonamente y tomando a Harry por el brazo utilizó la aparición conjunta.

Después de todo…tenía sus derechos sobre su sanador, ¿verdad?

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer lemon de toda mi existencia ff. .

Piedad si no esta muy bien.

Dejen coments]!!.

Kisa.

Pd:

Parafilia utilizada:

**Latronudia**: Excitación por desnudarse ante el médico, generalmente fingiendo una dolencia.

--

_Campaña NO al plagio:_

_Dile No al plagio, recuerda que todos los autores nos esforzamos mucho para complacer al lector y colmar sus expectativas. Por eso dile NO al plagio, aprecia el trabajo original. Si ves o tienes noticias de que alguien ha plagiado alguna historia, comunícaselo enseguida al autor de la misma, verás que te lo agradecerá de corazón._

_Solicito tu ayuda, para que todos los autores tengamos nuestros derechos. _

_Gracias por leer esto, si tienes un fanfic te pido que coloques esto al final del mismo, para así propagar esta campaña y concientizar a la comunidad fanfiction._

_Muchas gracias._


End file.
